Frozen
by Mehgan
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. They were named the "Couple most likely to marry first" when they graduated Hogwarts. But something happened that changed that completely. Rated R for future chapters. HarryGinny, RR.
1. Ginny's PoV

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize, except the twins, they're different from their namesakes.  
_

_A/N: This is a short chapter, but there will be more. Promise!_

_

* * *

_

"Open your eyes," I tell myself.

Bleary vision is met by the too-bright sun and I want to burrow back under the covers and disappear. Instead, I sit up and swing my legs off the bed and look in the mirror. Dark rings circle my eyes and red ringlets stick up in odd places.

You always haunt my dreams. In every dream, I save us. A million different ways, every night, I save us. Never when it counts of course, but every night afterwards… I've saved us.

I wish I could explain to you why this happened, but I don't even know you anymore. Your eyes are cold and hard, and I don't think you want to hear it. If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't love me anymore.

I stand up and walk into the kitchen, met by a red-headed baby girl that has your eyes crawling on the floor and her black-haired twin that's still sleeping in his cradle. Somehow, she's found how to crawl out of her crib. She's smart, just like you.

It's a pity you don't know about them…

Sometimes, I think about finding you. I start writing letters to send via owl, but then I remember…

I close my eyes and I see it playing before them.

"_You don't understand, just let me explain!"_

_Pain shrieking red stains my face as the tears start to fall._

"_What don't I understand, Ginny? I understand that I just walked in on you and Malfoy! Do I need anything more than that?!" He spat Malfoy's name like it was acid and then turned on his heel._

_In seconds, he was gone…_

That was almost two years ago now, and I still think about you every day. A tear streams down my cheek as I get up to go to work.

As I get dressed, I think about the things that happened that night. I wish you could have walked in seconds before; you would know what really happened between Malfoy and I. You would also know that rape is an offense worthy of Azkaban, and that's where his permanent address is for the next ten years.

There's no denying those babies in there are yours though. They've both got your eyes, and I gave them your surname. They are Lily and James Potter, just as you would have had it.

I miss you, Harry…


	2. Harry's PoV

I lay here, curled up under what I would guess to be five pounds of blankets. You always liked the way heavy blankets felt, how they kept you warm and made you feel so secure… It doesn't work for me. I'm shivering inside… I can't. get. warm.

I throw back the covers and wander into the kitchen of my flat. It's not too far from your apartment, but you never need to know that. I see you every day, when you walk down the street to work, but you never need to know that either. It's just like you to walk instead of Flooing or Apparating. You always were a health nut. It was one of the things I loved about you.

I moved here from Grimmauld Place about three months ago, mainly because I wanted to see you, and to determine whether or not the feelings I felt for you were still real or if they were in my head.

Believe me. They're real.

I miss you so much Gin, but I don't think I could be with you again. Not after…

I close my eyes and try to forget, but instead, all I can seem to do is remember.

I was walking down the Charms corridor on the way back to the Head Boy's bedroom. That was the best thing about being Head Boy… I no longer had to share a room with the other boys, and so I needn't be concerned about the boys waking up to find you in my bed. I always slept better when you were with me, so you were there often. I didn't want the healthy rumor mill to turn what was innocent into something more… you weren't a virgin, but I didn't want your brothers to find out.

I might have killed Voldemort, but believe me… your brothers scared me shitless.

Walking up the stairs, I wondered whether or not you'd be there, waiting for me. You already knew the password, so I guessed you would be there.

I counted down the hallway… three, four, five suits of armor. I tickled the sixth one and said "Snuffles" and it squirmed to the side to reveal the corridor leading to my room. I started walking when I heard noises coming from down the hall.

I started running and burst through the door, and I found you. On my bed.

With _Malfoy_.

He had your arms pinned down and your back was arched, pressing your body against him. It wouldn't be until later that I would stop to assess the situation. You were the sensible one, the voice of reason. I tended to act on my emotions, then assess later.

I got out my wand and heard Hermione in my mind (_swish and FLICK!)_ as I yelled "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" and flicked my wand upwards, slamming Malfoy into the ceiling. I flicked my wand back down and slammed him into the floor. He got up, and I punched him.

"MUSTELA FURO!" I yelled. Malfoy's face elongated, and he started shrinking. You watched in horror as he turned, for the second time in his time at Hogwarts, into a ferret.

Suddenly, you flung yourself at me, and I knocked you back, hurling you against the wall. That's the worst mistake I've ever made, and the only time I've ever hit a woman. You'll never know how sorry I am for it now.

I turned back to Malfoy, and he squeaked and scurried out into the hall.

I whirled around to face you, threw the ring you gave me for Christmas on the ground and turned on my heel…

You came behind me and grabbed my elbow, spinning me around.

"You don't understand, just let me explain…" you said.

Pain shrieking red stains your face as the tears start to fall. I did that. I hit you. Oh God… I did that.

Already, the guilt was pelting itself at me, but I was on a roll.

"What don't I understand, Ginny? I understand that I just walked in on you and_ Malfoy_! Do I need anything more than that?!"

With that, I turned on my heel, and ignored any sobs I heard behind me.

Ron, Hermione and I graduated Hogwarts the next day.

I see you every day, walking through London, and every day, I think about walking outside and talking to you.

I look at the clock and see it's time for you to be turning the corner… so I get up and go to the window. But this time, you don't pass by. You stop in front of my house and you meet my eyes… but there's no recognition in yours. You continue along your path.

I wait until you're out of sight, and then I sit down at my desk and begin to write.


	3. The Letter

_Tap. Tap._

Ginny was fast asleep.

_Tap. Tap._

She moved, but remained dead to the world.

_TAP. TAP. _

Hedwig hooted irritably as Ginny started and looked around. She saw Hedwig in the window and, shaken, let her in. She untied the letter from her leg and stroked her feathers absentmindedly.

Her eyes got wide.

"Wait," she thought. "Hedwig?!?!"

She looked down at the letter and confirmed her belief. Harry Potter had made contact after not speaking to her for two years.

Wide awake, she ripped open the envelope and unfolded the parchment.

Ginny,

I apologise for not speaking to you for so long. I know things ended harshly with us, and I was rash, but that doesn't mean I was right. Hermione and I were on the Hogwarts Express after graduation when she told me what had really happened. I felt horrible for acting as I did, but was also positive that you wouldn't want to speak to me, so I did the best thing I thought I could do. I went to Grimmauld Place. I stayed there with Remus, and finally kicked Kreacher out, now that Voldemort was gone. I have gone on hiatus from the magical world since then, and I moved into a flat in London, coincidentally, just a few blocks away from your apartment. I've wanted so much to come see you, to apologise to you in person… but I felt I had to make some kind of contact before just showing up on your door.

First, I must tell you, and I hope you won't get mad (I'm sure you still have a spectacular bat-bogey hex)… I've seen you every day for the past three months. You never recognize me, but I suspect you wouldn't. I've mastered several forms of Animagus. It's amazing really. I can be a cat, a dog, a lizard on the mailbox, a snake, an owl that looks much like Hedwig, a wolf, and of course, a stag. Every form I have though takes on my scar and my green eyes. Do you remember two weeks ago, the dog that was running around the front yard that barked at you? And then just yesterday, the cat in the window? They were both me. I had no idea that you were living in Muggle London…

I also must ask you if you've seen the Harry Potter series. I didn't want to do anything magical while I was on hiatus, so I've been writing under the name J. K. Rowling. I started them back at Hogwarts, and I've been using concealment charms and glamours to keep up the appearance of said woman. I guess I really haven't been on much of a hiatus at all, eh? Of course, the books aren't completely true, and they have just enough bullshit in them to make sure none of the Muggles believes them, but it's interesting to see the hype they've caused. There are currently five books… Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. The next book to come out covers my sixth year… I hope that if you read them, you aren't offended by how I portrayed you. I couldn't write you as you really are, because it hurt. I didn't want to have to relive every moment with us. I figured the Muggle world would have to live without the Harry and Ginny legacy at Hogwarts…

Anyway, I am rambling, aren't I? I apologise for the discursive nature of my letter, I've so much to tell you and not the slightest idea where to start.

I would like to see you again, as myself. If you're free tomorrow, and if you don't hate me, would you meet me in the Great Hall at Hogwarts? Professor McGonagall wanted to see me for some reason. I have a meeting with her at eleven, and then I'll be free the rest of the day. We can have lunch at Hogwarts, and then go wherever you wish. Just send Hedwig back with a reply.

Looking forward to seeing you again,

Harry

Ginny had just enough time to scrawl a shaky reply and pet Hedwig one more time before sinking to the floor in a dead faint.

Hedwig flew back in through the window, looking very pleased with herself. After dropping Ginny's reply in Harry's lap, she hooted at him cheerfully and then flew off to go to sleep.

Harry closed his eyes, praying to whatever god was listening as he opened the ripped piece of parchment.

In very shaky, but unmistakably Ginny's, handwriting, only one word was written.

_Yes._

Harry grinned and set off about the day's plans, whistling.

To my wonderful reviewers:

Mysticruby: Was that soon enough for you? ;)

Ll4ever: Did I answer your question? 

And always: Sabine Strohem-Moss, Julienne Gautier, supergirl036996, and Power Punk.

Thank you guys for reviewing, I would lose my mind if I didn't have any feedback, and then where would I be?! Lol Also, I know this is somewhat short and stuff, but I'm basically getting my ideas down on paper and then fleshing it out. I know the chapters are short and boring, but I promise, I'll flesh it out once I get the story finished. I was just so excited about this particular plot-bunny!


End file.
